


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Impulse, Blow Jobs, Fire-Elemental Tango, Hybrids AU, Implied Edubs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tango, Smut, dragon impulse, implied - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Blaze rods, blaze rods, blaze rods..." Impulse was searching for blaze rods for the last ten minutes, but they didn't seem to be anywhere in his base. He was supposed to meet up with Bdubs in twenty minutes "Hmm, I suppose Tango should have some" he muttered. Impulse spread his dragon wings and took of towards his friend's base. For them, sharing a storage system was a normal thing. At the start of the season, they were an inch away from sharing a base. That was normal for best friends, right?
Relationships: Bdoubleo100/Etho, Etho/Bdubs, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Heat

"Blaze rods, blaze rods, blaze rods..." Impulse was searching for blaze rods for the last ten minutes, but they didn't seem to be anywhere in his base. He was supposed to meet up with Bdubs in twenty minutes "Hmm, I suppose Tango should have some" he muttered. Impulse spread his dragon wings and took of towards his friend's base. For them, sharing a storage system was a normal thing. At the start of the season, they were an inch away from sharing a base. That was normal for best friends, right?

_Best friends, nothing more..._

_Right?_

The dragon will admit, he had a huge crush on his best friend, just didn't know how to tell him.

Impulse were looking through the chests when he heard a pained moan from the bottom layer of Tango's storage system. He quickly went down, to find Tango curled in a ball, biting and sucking on his tale and palming himself. His eyes were closed and he continued whimpering and moaning, giving out a strong cinnamon scent.

' _Shoot_ -' Impulse though ' _already_?' He knew exactly what was happening, but did expect it to happen so soon. It was Tango's first heat so it would be hard and really painful. He crouched down and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, hey, I'm here, it's ok" Impulse creased his cheek. Tango's eyes opened and tears started streaming down his face.

"I-Impy, it hurts, w-why does it hurt? Make it s-stop, please, make it stop, I c-can't handle it anymore" he sobbed, falling in Impulse's arms, who wrapped the demon proactively with his wings. The taller male rubbed circles on his back and held on to him for his dear life.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, I'm here. I can help" Impulse whispered in his ear.

Tango's face flushed even more than it was when he understood how much he wanted his best friend to fuck him. To ruin him. To make sure that he won't walk for a week. He pulled away and whimpered.

"Please Impy, p-please I need you, I c-can't, please I need you to... mph~ fuck me Impulse" his head fell back and he bit into his tail again, only then understanding what he just said.

' _Wow, nice one dumbass_ ' little voice in his head snickered.

Impulse was startled at first, then reached out to gently take the tail out of Tango's mouth, which immediately curled around his arm. He cupped the smaller male's cheek and hesitantly leaned down to kiss him. At first it was just sweet and passionate, but escalated quite a bit now Impulse pinning Tango to the chests. The dragon pulled away after a while, whipping some tears and tracing Tango's features.

From the demon's cheeks, Impulse's hands moved down his body, sending shivers down the other's spine. When the brunette reached his inner thighs, Tango let out a gasp which gave an opportunity to the dragon hybrid to slip his tongue in the other's mouth.

Tango hooked his legs around Impulse and wrapped his arms around the back of Impulse's neck to support himself, tugging on the other's hair in the process. The dragon pushed the blond up against the chests of an empty storage room. Small moans, whimpers and swears escaped his mouth as he started grinding their hips together. Impulse tugged on his tail a little and a liquid moan escaped his lips.

"Ah~ Impulse! Nphh~ please~" He wined, burying his face into the crock of Impulse's neck.

"Like it, hu~" Impulse whispered into Tango's ear seductively and tugged again, this time harder.

"Aaah! Yes~ I-Impulse yes! Mmmh~" he whimpered and started sucking and biting the other man's neck.

"Mmmm~" the dragon groaned. He noticed some bite marks on the tale and smirked a little. Impulse took the blond's tail in his mouth, starting to lick and suck on it. And boy, did that feel good. Tango was in haven, pleasure finally taking over the pain.

Impulse stood up, not breaking the kiss and carried Tango to his bedroom.

He sighed into the demon's ear, holding Tango's still-clothed thighs tightly in his hands.

Tango's hands found their way to the hem of Impulse's t-shirt and began slowly dragging it up. Impulse sat up and helped him tug it off, then reached down and started to unzip Tango's vest.

The demon was swaying his tail, staring at him, shirtless.

' _Damn_ ' Tango was practically drooling over the dragon's body. His toned chest, yellow and black scales covering his ribs, large beautiful wings, strong arms...

Impulse dropped his face back down to kiss him again, spreading his wings in a dome. It was gentle and sweet, both savouring the other with long and deep kisses. They were grinding hips again, Impulse's erection pretty obvious by now.

Impulse's kisses grew more desperate and sloppy as he tried to force the sudden tightness in his chest away. He wanted to clear his mind and only think about Tango, Tango, Tango. He repeated it in his mind, as if he did it enough it would work to focus himself. But the thoughts would come back anyway.

' _Just heat help'_ the little voice would tell him.

The demon tried to match Impulse's sudden change in pace, kissing back just as hard, smiling against his mouth. Impulse loved that. He loved the sound of Tango's laugh more than anything in the world right now, and kept kissing him deeply trying so hard to convey that feeling.

He needed to do more to show him. Impulse pulled back up and lowered his hands to the fly of Tango's jeans. "Impy~" the other moaned, not knowing what else to say. His speech was hardly above a whisper, but he knew heard and felt that same breathlessness Impulse did.

He'd feel truly connected to Tango for a moment, just a couple of seconds, and then he would be reminded by that awful brain of his that they weren't even boyfriends.

He hooked his fingers in both Tango's pants and boxers and dragged them down his legs together. When they were fully off and carelessly lying the floor, Impulse began to work on his breeches.

When his pants were finally off, Impulse leaned down before carefuly licking a stripe all the way up Tango's cock, causing him to gasp loudly and them clamp a hand over his mouth. Impulse smiled quietly, "Aw, c'mon, Tango. Let me hear you."

Impulse took the head of his dick in and began to bob his head up and down. Holy fucking shit.

He hollowed his cheeks out as he moved his head, and Tango's hands made fists behind him. "A-ah~ holy shit~ Impy... nhh~" All the dragon did was smirk slightly at him (well, best as he could with a dick in his mouth) before suddenly taking it down to the base.

Tango's fingers tangled in Impulse's brown hair, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Imp~ Impulse~ Ah~" he moaned, completely at the mercy of the man who was doing such amazing things to him with his mouth. Impulse was focusing all his attention on pleasing the other, sucking hard on the demon's erection, his tongue alternating between flicking over the tip and pressing against the base of the head.

Raising his head but not quite releasing Tango's length, he asked, "What? Should I stop?" The warm breath against wet, sensitive skin made Tango shiver, and he growled at Impulse's teasing, pushing his head back down. The dragon resumed his previous actions, and pressed two fingers against the very root of the other's cock, just behind his balls, while continuing to suck and lick at the head. This caused Tango to tremble and made his breathing grow even more erratic. Impulse laughed at the reactions, which sent pleasurable vibrations down the other brit's length. This elicited a moan, which Tango, embarrassed, attempted to muffle by covering his mouth. Impulse used his hand to pull his arm aside.

"I want to hear you," he said after releasing Tango again. "Don't hold back." His voice was soft and caring, but commanding.

Finally, the demon let go, fully surrendering to the feelings welling up within his body. After a few more moments of Impulse's ministrations, he was screaming the dragon's name.

"Aa-Impy~ nh~!" Tango's voice was high and strangled, and his right hand threaded through the other man's hair. He could feel the back of Impulse's throat spasming against him as he gagged, and damn did it feel good.

Impulse pulled most of the way off of the demon, gasping for air. It only took him a second before he was back to it, gradually going further and occasionally deepthroating again. This reduced Tango to an absolute mess as he gasped and moaned for him, noise filling the formerly quiet room. Suddenly Impulse pulled off and trailed kisses up Tango's chest, leaving bruises and hikes, precum dripping from the demon's cock. When he reached to the collarbone, Impulse bit down, marking his territory. Ah, dragons. They are possessive creatures, aren't they.

Tango continued moaning rather loudly, really enjoying the attention. Because it was Impulse. All of his dirty fantasies were becoming true. For a second he actually thought it was a heat fever dream, until Impulse marked him. Did that mean Impulse likes him back?

' _Ha, in your dreams_ ' the little voice told him 'He just helps a friend in pain which can't be dealt with otherwise'

Tango's expression saddened. The dragon flinched back when he noticed the sudden change.

"Oh my god, Tango, did I hurt you? Oh no, I am so sorry I-I just-" he was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"No, Impy, no. What you were doing was amazing, it's just...* _sight_ * I don't know if you'll return my feelings, but... shit, it's really hard to say that isn't it..." He choked through a sob " I love you... I love you so much, Impulse and it just pains me to understand that you are just helping me because I am in pain. You don't have to-" this time he was cut off with a kiss.

"I love you Tango~" Impulse put their foreheads together and whipped Tango's tears with his thumbs. "I have always loved you. Since the day we met. God, I have been waiting so long " Impulse wrapped Tango into a hug and ran a hand through his hair. They almost forgot what they were doing until Tango let out a pained moan again.

The demon layed back and dragged Impulse on top of himself. Tango took Impulse's hand and started sucking on his fingers, moaning and whispering. They didn't have any lube so salvia would do. He trusted his fingers a couple of times before they were completely coated and kissed him again, shoving his tongue into Tango's mouth. Impulse was now running his coated finger along his entrance. They made eye contact, Impulse asking for approval once again, and Tango nodded.  
He gripped one of Tango's hips to steady him, and slowly pushed a finger into his entrance. The demon whimpered as Impulse stretched him open.

Tango moaned, rather loudly, at that as Impulse worked in a second finger. He couldn't help but giggle at how quickly Tango came undone, bright red and rocking down into his' hand. When Impulse spread his fingers apart inside of him, Tango almost screamed in please. Impulse soothed and grabbed Tango's cock gently with his other hand.

The demon was on the verge of his orgasm when Impulse finally put in a third finger, and started stroking him at the same slow speed he fingered him, Tango only got louder. His face nearly buried in the pillow, he managed to moan out, "Ah~ Impy~ Impulse~ I'm ready. Please, please~" he whispered into the dragon's ear.

Impulse settled one of Tango's legs up against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his calf as he guided his cock to Tango's now exposed entrance. He slowly started to push in and out, not going further than his tip entered.

"Impulse~ stop teasing me~ mphh~ please fuck me already~ do I really have to beg you to do that~" Tango's tail flicked impatiently.

"Alright handsome" Impulse smiled.

“Ah~Impulse!” Tango squeaked as a jolt of pleasure went up his spine when the dragon tugged on his tail and pushed in, almost fully.  
After giving the demon a moment to acclimate, Impulse began to thrust slowly into Tango, revelling in the tight heat of his passage surrounding the dragon.

The two men's bodies moved in harmony, Impulse's cock rubbing against Tango's prostate with every thrust. Though Impulse felt amazing, he knew he would be able to last long enough to make Tango come first. Impulse's endurance as a dragon carried over to his stamina in the bedroom. He enjoyed pleasing the demon even more than he cared about his own physical gratification. It was just worth it to hear the sounds that came from Tango, to admire his flushed skin and expressions of ecstasy. The man beneath him, surrounding him, was simply beautiful. This just made Impulse want Tango more, and he began to speed up with his thrusts.

"Amph~!" a strangled scream made its way out of Tango's throat. Pleasure built within him as the dragon's cock pressed against his insides and sweet spot with faster and harder thrusts. He could keep taking it for hours, it felt so good, but his body wouldn't withstand as much sensation as Impulse could give him. Tango let himself enjoy what Impulse was doing to make him feel so good. The brunette man felt the demon's relaxation and wrapped an arm around the other's chest to support him. Toying with a hard nipple, Impulse pressed kisses over his collarbone and chest, while continuing to thrust himself repeatedly into the tight body quaking beneath him.

"How do you feel, Tango?" Impulse whispered into the demon's ear, trailing his hand down Tango's chest and stomach, teasingly close to the erection below.

"Ummh~," purred the blond, "Touch me~ please~" he begged, hoping would show him some mercy. He was so close to the edge, all he wanted was for the other brit to push him over it.

The dragon obliged and wrapped a strong hand around Tango's cock, still wet from their earlier activities. He groaned at the initial contact, but could only whimper and moan when Impulse sped up the pace of both his strokes and thrusts. Soon, the combination of friction against his prostate and the stroking of Impulse's hand over the head of his erection was too much to bear.

“I want you to come like this handsome, with me inside of you, do you think you can do that for me?” the dragon sounded breathless and his eyes were full of love and lust, all directed at the demon below him. Tango swallowed hard before whimpering when Impulse pressed his thumb against the crown of his cock with the right kind of pressure.

“Ah~ Yes~ yes!” Tango cried out as he trembled against Impulse's chest, toes and fingers curling as his orgasm wracked his body while his cock throbbed and twitched as ropes of cum spilled over the dragon's fingers.

“That’s it beautiful~ fuck~!” Impulse cried out as he buried his face in the demon's throat, wings trembling, hips jerking forward hard a few more times before his orgasm was wrung out of him by the pleasurable sight.

They remained in that position for several moments, the trembling demon being held up by a comforting arm around his chest. Impulse tenderly kissed Tango on his collarbone before pulling out and resting beside Tango. He sighed happily as Impulse stroked his hair with one hand and licked the semen off the other.

"Love you, Impy" Tango murmured into Impulse's chest. The dragon smiled, bent forward to kiss Tango on the forehead, and held the other close.

"I love you too, Tango." He layed back, closing his eyes, falling asleep. He forgot about the blaze rods, about the farm, about the shop and about that fact that Bdubs was still waiting for him.

~•~

"What is taking Impulse so long?!" Bdubs exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and sitting down in front of the 'Lamps Plus'.

"I guess he has better things to do"

The phantom brit looked up to see Etho hanging upside down from one of the beautiful balconies of the Red zone.

"Things like, hmm... helping a certain someone in heat?" He dropped down and sat beside Bdubs.

"I've been to Tango's base, we were supposed to work on the gaming district, but he had other plans." The ninja smirked "I could really use some help ya know..." he learned on Bdubs' shoulder and weaned his hand around the other's waist.

"I'm busy..." Bdubs mustered and started fiddling with his fingers.

"Please~" he purred.

"Uuh- fine, but you owe me" Bdubs sighed and stood up, only to be picked up bridal style and carried over. But he just giggled and made himself comfortable in Etho's arms.


End file.
